Winter Wonderland
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Theres not many humans who can say they have captured the devils heart, and there are even fewer who can say they are the mother of his children, but this human, this one can. And Lucifer wants to make it official. Will Kelly Kline, how do the humans say it?, marry him?


**Obviously an AU in the Spring has Come verse of mine where our favorite power couple finally tie the knot!**

* * *

They didn't get out very often, not with them having a baby at home, but with the baby came their babysitter, and Gabriel was so good at keeping their little one entertained and after the whole debacle with the Winchesters and their pet angel Kelly was very cautious with who she left her baby with. Lucifer assured her that Gabriel would still be there when they got back, with Jack, and Azrael, all three safe and sound, their little one bathed and in bed, all tuckered out from playing all day.

With Lucifer's promise, and his word that everyone would be safe and sound when they got back, he was able to get her out of the house for a night out. There was not many humans he was so fond of as he was with this one, Kelly Kline was a mystery, something he was still learning new things about to this day, and he couldn't think of anything or anyone else he'd rather wake up next to every morning.

Her fingers were twined loosely with his, swinging their arms back and forth lightly, as they walked through the white winter trail. They had had a nice dinner, at the little mom'n'pop diner down the road, and he had surprised her with a sleigh ride to the park.

Draping a blanket over her shoulders, and curled his arm around her shoulders, Kelly smiled as a snowflake floated down lazily, landing on her nose. Lucifer chuckled as she went cross eye'd to watch it and poked her nose lightly, she smiled up at him, curling into his side. They rode through the streets, curled together, her head resting on his shoulder. White little flakes feel from the sky lazily, spinning around them, until they came to their stop, and walked the rest of the way.

As a girl, she had always wanted a family, a husband and child. A small house for her little family with a clothes line and fense. A large yard that they could catch fireflies in, a litlte firepit that they could roast marshmellows over, a small house that one could hear the little pitter-patter of tiny feet from anywhere they may be. Her Barbie always married Ken, had their little Kelly child, in their beach house on the coast. She had always wanted to be a mom.

She just hadn't met the right man, until she had started her job in the white house, and everything spiraled from there.

Had someone told her, as a young girl, she would one day give birth the the child of Satan she might have smacked them. It wasn't even funny enough to be a joke, and yet it wasn't, it was her life. It was all she knew now.

Waking up in the morning with shining golden eyes smiling at her, little fingers curling around hers as they walked through the farmers market in town, the laughter from both father and child as they played out in the yard.

Lucifer hadn't been like they had taught her he would be in Sunday school.

He had heart, such heart, the biggest she had ever seen and he loved with all he had. Without question. He was kind and compassionate, and the greatest father to their child, protective, and so much more human then one would think.

In the warm nights of the summer they would lay out together, the three of them, on the little blanket in the backyard and watch the stars, blinking and dancing in the skin. He was the one who had held onto their son's little hands, the tiny fingers curled around his, when he learned to take his first steps. He changed diapers and stayed up with him when needed and did everything a father was supposed to do with their baby.

He thanked the driver softly as he stepped out of the sleigh, holding his hand up for her to take as she stepped over the side of the vessel, guiding her down to the white snow covered ground. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked beneath the snow covered trees, the white lights making the path glow above them, it was beautiful.

He was her's and she was his.

"Kelly?", she hummed at his questioning tone, and he smiled at the sound, his fingers curling around her hip slightly, "There's something I wanted to ask you and I've never been good at these things, but you probably already know as such, and I couldn't think of a better way to do so."

She turned to look up at him, looking into his cool blue eyes, smiling at his nervousness, taking it all in. The way his skin seemed to shine in the dark winter night around them, the blonde hair that stuck out from under his winter hat in all directions, the way his nose twitched when he had something important to say, to ask, but didn't know how to voice it just yet.

"Okay.", she frowned slightly, "Is everything okay? Are you still mad because of the puppy because I swear I did not teach it to eat your favorite slippers."

He chuckled, though gave her a controlled sort of look at the so called admission, but shook his head, "No no, everything is fine, its more then fine, it couldn't be better", they'd come back to his slippers and her noninvolvement, "And thats why I wanted to ask. I'm not one for human customes, as you know, but I couldn't think of anything else, any way else, and I don't want anyone else because I really care for you and-"

Kelly stopped walking, turning to face him completely, a hand on his stomach stopping him mid sentence, mid step, and he looked down at her in surprise. Her hand shook and, thinking she was cold, he curled it into his, looking down into her eyes.

Her beautiful sparkling eyes.

"Helel...Are you...Are you trying to ask me to marry you?"

"I-yes.", he nodded, and she pressed her hand over her mouth as he slowly knelt to one knee, "Kelly Kline, I am not fond of many humans, but you, you I would give the world to. I can't...I don't want to spend the rest of my immortal life without you there, at my side, you balance me in ways that others do not, and I have never loved someone more then I do you. Will you...Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **So who wants to see the wedding of the century?**


End file.
